


First Snow

by Paraphilic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post Season/Series 7, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraphilic_Nerd/pseuds/Paraphilic_Nerd
Summary: After the fight with the Altean and the damage that had been done to the paladins. Keith has been confided to his room, which he grows sick and tired of very quickly. After he is able to walk, he goes up to the roof to get some fresh air, where he sees Lance.Maybe this time, he'll remember their bonding moment.





	First Snow

It hadn’t been long since we all arrived on Earth. However, we didn’t get to really enjoy the stay, since we had to go immediately to business. It seemed to have been one event after another event, after another. But finally we got to slow down and breathe. Sad it had to be through a major fight and us being so injured that we were all hospitalized. The only lucky thing about this was that we would be getting a much deserved break. 

It’s been three days, I was fine during the first two, it was nice to relax with my mom, with Kolivan, talking about what was going on and getting updates about the situation. However, the third day was absolute Hell. We still couldn’t do anything and going through the same routine of sleep, eat, hear about updates, talk, take medication, sleep was beginning to grind on me. 

So when everyone left, when the skies outside darkened, and I was still awake. I decided to take it up for myself that I should go and just walk up to the roof. It would be nice to finally get some fresh air and no one would be telling me to sit back down and continue to rest. 

So that’s exactly what I was gonna do. 

At around four o’clock in the morning, I began to quietly slide out of my bed. A few creaks here and there, but it didn’t matter. I stepped into some black lion slippers, that Lance’s mom kindly provided to everyone with their respective color. Standing up for what felt like the first time in years, which inevitably left me to almost fall down, but luckily I caught myself before I could hit the floor. I swore I could hear some cracks go throughout my body here and there as well. 

I sighed and began to walk, maybe I was a bit more injured than I originally thought I was. But I was already on my way and it was too late for me to go back now. Even if the bed was literally five steps away. 

I walked through the halls of the facility, taking a few turns here and there, it felt odd walking along the lanes, seeing rooms I remembered and some I didn’t. It had been five to almost six years since I’d last been there. For some people shorter, for others longer. Time was messed up for everyone who wasn’t on Earth. I remember the fight that threw me out, how I said that Shiro was still alive and that everyone who thought he was dead were idiots. Yelling at Iverson as loudly as I could. Just thinking about it made my palms hurt and my throat feel strained. And to think, now I actually respect the man a bit and we’re on equal playing fields. 

I finally found the stairs, as I walk up I can feel the cold begin to hit me. The steel making it worse as it just seeps in and maximizes the cold. I was beginning to regret not grabbing a robe or anything. But I was gonna continue to walk no matter what. 

Opening the door, it became ever so present just how much I screwed up. The frosty winds seemed to blow through me, the wind biting at my skin. It was such a harsh change from the comfortable temperature from the inside. The wind bit at my nose, bringing out a few sniffles which hadn’t been there before. 

The sun was just barely beginning to come up, purples, light blues, and reds mixed together, rising from the peak of the dark horizon. The colors faded into one another beautiful and the peaking sun shined against the darkness. Seemingly in a battle with the night sky. I haven’t seen anything like this for a while, the sky swirling with these beautiful colors. I never missed Earth too much, but if I had to choose something I did miss, it would be the sun rises and sunsets. It was a sight that nothing in space could ever match up to the pure beauty of the sky at dusk and dawn. It’s what always brought me back down to earth. It was always there. 

I sighed, being able to see my breath wisp through the cold air and walked over to the handrail, leaning on it, even if it did sting at my skin slightly. It was worth it to get a closer look at the sight. 

I closed my eyes feeling the crisp air on my skin as I just relax, it felt like time had stopped and I was fine with it. Seeing the sky like this, the sensation, it was perfect. I haven't felt this alive in what felt like months. It was so peaceful and natural. It was everything I missed. I missed this freedom and sweet gentleness of the sky. It was lovely. Even with the harsh air. 

However, it was shattered when I heard the door creek open, someone trying to be inconspicuous, which didn’t really work in their favor. It freaked me the hell out though, that’s for sure. They were lucky I didn’t have anything on me at the time. - I reached for the side of my hip, where I kept my weapons most of the time, feeling nothing. I cursed under my breath but as I looked up, I saw a messy head of chestnut brown hair slowly closing the door as his back was faced towards me. I instantly recognized it and relaxed my nerves with a silent sigh. 

“Nice seeing you here.”

“Kh-!” Lance squeaked out, turning towards me so quickly, I thought he would slip or bump himself on something. “Oh jesus - I thought I was gonna be the only one here.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Even though I said that, Lance still took it as an invitation to come over, which I didn’t mind that much. I was alright with having Lance’s company, especially since we haven't exactly had time to really ‘ _hang out_.’ I turned back to the sunrise as I saw Lance lean onto the railing himself. 

“So, why'd you come up here?” He asked curiously. 

“Wanted some fresh air. You?” 

“Same here, I've been trying to move but no one will let me. I can barely get my own drink without someone sitting me back down and saying that I should be resting before grabbing a drink for me. Even though the whole point of getting the drink in the first place was to be able to move!” He complained, a pout on his lips as he talked. 

Which I couldn't help but have a small smile curl onto my lips from that, “Yeah, I understand that. I'm having the same problems.”

“Oh, so I'm not the only one who's got the insane people?”

“Nope.” 

“Well, at least we could do this. Right?”

“Yeah, that's nice. Though the winter weather was something I could go without.” Which was true, I was shaking slightly from being out there. But Lance seemed to be some sort of heater, because he wasn't shaking at all. He was just smiling and taking it all in happily. I swore he was superhuman or something. And that was speaking from the half galra. 

“Hmm…..I think it adds to the beauty….” His voice went soft, rather than his usual childish, happy go lucky, and hyperactive voice he had. That just seemed to naturally bring out over dramaticness. It was a rare thing to hear from him, so whenever I could hear it, I made sure to remember it. Unlike him apparently. 

“Why? Aren't you freezing?”

“Of course, it's close to below zero! - but, what can I say, I'm hoping for snow fall…..” I furrow my brows with confusion, it didn't snow here. Did it? It wasn't Michigan or anything. No, no, it wasn't. I’d been here for a good few years and never once had it. Heck, I had never seen snow ever in my life. The closest to snow that I had ever been to was the one in the freezer when it over-cooled itself and it was stuck to the top and bottom of it. Which, was a blessing in disguise since I could go and place my forehead on to it. I didn't think that Lance had ever seen it either. 

“You know where we are right?”

“Yeah, but I can dream. - I've always dreamed of seeing white on the ground, building snowmen, throwing snowballs and having an all out playful war. - I mean, what's the use of climate change if it's not gonna go into an ice age and we get to see all the beauty.” 

I roll my eyes, a chuckle slipping through. “That's supposed to be a bad thing Lance.”

“I'm just sayin’! I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying.” 

“Hmhm, so you've never seen it before?”

“You act as if it's an alien concept.-”

“At this point, alien are more familiar.” I smirk, as I see Lance was about to rephrase, but took away his chance and he just looked happily excapirated. 

“Shush- but yeah. I've never seen _snow_ before. I've always lived in warmer climates. Cuba, Florida, and here. - Actually, no, no, that’s a lie, I did experience snow. Once.”

Glancing over, I could feel my brows furrowed in confusion. Those were all places with no snow at all present, maybe a few freak years in Florida. But that would be more like patches of snow in the morning, because the heat would just melt it all. 

“Once?”

“Yeah, my family went on a vacation, we had saved up to go to New York, but we had to go to Alaska which is a huuuuge story in itself that I’m sure you don’t want to hear.” 

He was wrong. 

Because, how the hell do you go from New York to Alaska?! “And I remember being in this cabin like hotel, going out and playing with my brother’s and sister’s on Christmas day as the snow just fell. And I could see my dad and my mama, sitting on the porch of the building, making sure none of us ran off or anything. And I just - she looked so happy. _They_ looked happy.” 

As he spoke it sounded soft and sweet, he didn’t go much into detail but I still felt nostalgic while listening to it, as if his voice was the only thing I needed to hear for me to know the experience, to relive it just like him. 

“I wish I could go back to that time….” He trailed off. “Or I could see snow again, so I could really remember it…”

“Hm? It sounds….magical.” I noted.

“It was.” 

That was when I decided, that I would get Lance to see it again. No matter what. For the rest of the morning, we hung out there, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Whenever the conversation seemed to be getting too deep, Lance would make some sort of joke, while I would lead it off to another subject. 

We were later found out by the nurse’s who were a little too uptight about us, having stayed out there since eight. And as they brought up back down, we were just snickering at each other and giving the other knowing glances.

We really seemed to have grown with one another.

~~~~~~~

As the next day rolled around, I decided that I would give a bit of a surprise to Lance. I was never really the type to do this sort of thing. If I were being honest, if someone had asked me why I did this, I wouldn’t know how to answer. It was mostly because….Lance had done so much for me. For everyone. He saved me from death and when I needed him, he was a good shoulder for me to lean on. Plus, seeing his smile was….kind of nice. So this would be perfect. To make his dream of seeing snow come true. We were allowed to finally walk around the next day, so I went to Allura’s room, telling her my idea, which she happily obliged to. While everyone else distracted Lance, which he didn’t seem to mind. Taking it all in and not finding one bit of it suspicious. Which was perfect for us. 

Once night hit, everyone went to sleep, including myself since I had actually been active for the day. But knowing myself a little too well, I heard an alarm go off at around the same time. Slamming on it, I began to get off of the bed, slipping on my slippers as I grabbed the coats. 

I wouldn’t have usually done this, I wasn’t the type to do huge gestures, I much preferred smaller ones. But, I felt like this was something I should do for him. Just as a thank you for everything. Maybe just to see him smile a bit. Maybe just a bit. Not to mention this would be my first time seeing snow as well. It would be an experience for both of them. 

I walked down the halls, counting the doors so I could find him, before knocking on the surface gently. Just in case he had been awake and doing something I didn’t want to see. Before slowly opening it, as I peeked inside, even though it was dark, I could see his form laying in his bed comfortably. I felt almost bad for waking him up, almost, if I hadn’t had what I planned in mind. Walking over to him, I began to shake him slightly. 

“Lance…” I said quietly. Trying to be gentle while waking him up. 

Though, like hell he had the same respect for him, he rolled onto his side, his hand slamming into my face suddenly as a few grumbles escaped his lips. 

“What the-” That was it for me, I narrowed my eyes, grabbing a pillow and slammed it into his face. “Wake up.” I said harshly. 

“AH!” Lance screeched, abruptly waking up, sitting up so quickly, I swore he had some sort of whiplash as he glared me down. “What the hell Keith!?” he whispered yelled. Seeing how dark it still was, it was clear he didn't want to wake anyone up. 

“Come on, I have something for you.” I ignored his tone, though, I was beginning to regret my decision of doing this for him. 

“Put this on.” I threw the jacket at him, putting on my own. 

“What? Why?” 

“Just do it. It’s a surprise.” 

“You? Surprises? Now that’s a surprise in itself.” He said teasingly, but he was at least doing what I asked. He went and began to slip out of bed, putting on his red lion slippers as he looked at the coat confused. “What’s with the winter jacket?”

“Put. it. _On._ ”

“Alright?” He seemed more confused already. But that wasn’t stopping him as he put it on, leaving it unzipped.

He stood up from where he was standing, stretching slightly as he went over to me. “So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see, just follow.” I was already walking as he asked that. He followed hesitantly, though, I couldn’t really tell if it was from distrust or from the want of staying back in his bed. 

We walked quietly through the lanes, going down the stairs to the last floor. Lance seemed like he wanted to ask me about something, but always shut himself down before he could say the words out loud. Which, he probably knew I wasn’t going to answer him about anything we were going to do.

As we got to the front door, about to open it, Lance stopped me. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Shouldn’t you ask me to close my eyes, turn around, or like put your hands over my eyes? This _is_ a surprise right?” 

Was he seriously doing this? Whatever, it was his present. 

“Uh? Do you want me to?” 

“Yes, of course I do.” 

“......” I sighed, but could only chuckle as I huffed, going over to him. “Fine, whatever you say. Close your eyes.” 

As I went behind him, he closed his eyes with a more excited expression than previously. I went and placed my hands onto his eyes, walking him forward. He was doing a lot better than when I was directing him in the maze so long ago. Which I was happy about to say the least, I didn’t need for him to be stepping onto my toes. Though, I guess that I was actually leading him instead of just telling him directions so that played a bigger role into it all. As I got to the metal door, I remembered that I needed to open it properly. 

“Oh sh-” 

“Did something happen?”

“It’s fine.” I said, my voice rushing as it seemed to nip at Lance’s own words. I went and move to the side a litte, going and lifting up my foot, balancing, before I slam it down on the handle, getting it a bit open, before going and kicking it a bit too harshly. Hearing it slam against the wall, with a loud bang, as Lance jumped. I went back in position and moved him, not caring about the worries he had. 

I remove my hands from his eyes, moving beside him. He slowly opened his own eyes, and looked around in awe. The once dried up, dirt brown land, was now filled with four inches of now from the door to where Blue was standing in front of, her mouth was closed with the frost bleeding out from her mouth, as a force field was around us, and her ice ray was making it snow more and more. Lance looked like he was about to faint from happiness.

“Oh my god….this is absolutely beautiful….” He whispered softly to himself, smiling as his hands were up to his face, the only way I knew he was smiling was how his eyes squished as his cheeks went up. “You...you did this? Why?” He asked as he began to walk forward, just absolutely flabbergasted by the situation. Snowflakes began to fall on top of his hair, the white contrasting with the brown, and his cheeks turning red from the sudden coldness. His once light freckles, becoming ever so present. 

I leaned up against the wall, enjoying seeing Lance with that huge smile on his face and the sight in general was just beautiful, rather than actually participating. 

As he asked, I just shrugged my shoulders, “Yeah and Allura. Allura did a lot of the work, I just got the clothing for us.” I said glancing away, a bit nervous of what he’ll think about all of this. Was it weird for me to do this? No, of course not, it was just to make him happy. Hunk would have done the same. “And I don’t know, just, what you said about that trip, how you wanted to see snow so badly. I just thought this would be nice for ya.” 

Lance looked at me the entire time as I talked, just a smile on his face that was so wide, it was splitting, but his eyes spoke only of affection and fondness towards me. “Thank you, so much….” He went and walked over to me. Going over and wrapping his arms around my body. “This means the world to me.”

I wasn’t expecting it at first, heck, I was surprised that he even thanked me in the first place. But, I warmed up to him a bit, slowly but hesitantly wrapping my arms around his waist. “Of course, anything for you Lance.” 

“Anything?” He muttered. 

I didn’t think any of it when he asked, but I should've when I heard that mischievous little rise in his voice that should have set off all my alarms. But like a fool, I said, 

“Anything.”

He then smashed a snowball into my face, before beginning to run off, cackling like the demon he was, thinking my reaction time would be slowed down. When it definitely wasn’t. 

“Oh, you ass!” I grabbed his arm, taking up some snow and flinging it up, powdering it into his face. 

“Ah! - Hey, that’s no fair!” He said, kicking up snow towards me as he twisted out of my grasp. I finally let him go, just to have him fall onto his bum from feeling all the weight he was putting onto his feet, not to mention then I could grab a snowball and get some sort of cover. “Oh yeah? And when we were bonding was!?” 

“Kh!” He slipped onto the ground, a short groan escaping out of his mouth, but the snow broke somewhat of his fall, so he recovered fairly quickly, so he got up, grabbing a thing of snow and quickly patting it together. “Were we bonding?” He asked, raising a brow with a smirk as he tried to find me.

“Don’t start that with me McClain you know we were!” I had gotten behind him and was around the corner of the building, close to the ending of the force field, but not close enough to actually be out. I threw it hard, just as he turned around too, square in his face.

Lance stumbled back, shaking his head to get the snow off, “Hmmm, I guess we were.” 

“Did you seriously just admit that?” I asked, a bit too hopeful as I let my guard down and look to the side. Just to have my own face smothered in snow as I fall back. 

“Oh damn! Are you okay!?” Lance sounded worried he had actually hurt me. Before I knew it he was standing next to me. “I didn’t think I would get you _that_ taken back.” He held out his hand. “Here, let me help.”

“You didn’t, I just let you.” That was a lie, I went and smirked as I saw his hand, grabbing it and pulling him down, hearing another squeak come from his lips as he went down. He went head first into the snow, before he flipped over onto his back. 

I turn my heads towards him to see how he was looking. Which to say the least he was a bit more disheveled than I expected. But he still looked like he was having fun. I could hear the laughter erupting out of him still, which brought a grin onto my face.

“God…..this was amazing…..Let’s do this again soon.” He brought his hand down into mine, holding it tightly.

And I just simply nod with a smile. 

“Yeah….okay….”


End file.
